Lori Grimes
Lori Grimes is the wife of Rick Grimes and the mother of Carl Grimes. Personality Lori is a strong, generous, independent, and emotional woman, but is also shown to be difficult and demanding at times. Having believed her husband to be dead and that the world was coming to an end, and trying her best to keep herself and Carl safe, Lori became extremely vulnerable and lonely. During this time she began a relationship with Shane, something that would cause her difficulty throughout the remainder of her life. With Rick's eventual return, she found herself with both extreme happiness and extreme guilt. She becomes torn between her husband and Shane; realizing they were both essential to her survival. However, her actions put Rick and Shane at odds, significantly more so with the revealing of her pregnancy. Throughout season two, she strives to ensure that her unborn child will be healthy, and wonders whether the baby should even be born into such a horrible world. After the farm is overrun, she becomes deeply disturbed by Rick's actions, as well as Carl's involvement in the death of Shane. As the third season begins, Rick starts to shun her, something that pains her increasingly. However, Rick is devastated when he discovers that she died during childbirth. Backstory Lori married Rick at a young age. The two of them eventually gave birth to their son, Carl. They lived as a typical suburban family in King County, Georgia. On Sundays, she made pancakes, despite the fact that she knew they were awful. Lori was a stay-at-home mother, while Rick was the main financial provider by working for the local Sheriff's department. Days before the apocalypse breaks out, Lori finds out through Shane about Rick's injury, and shares the sad news with Carl. As the apocalypse breaks out, Shane convinces Lori and Carl that Rick is dead, and she and her son pack their things and leave with Shane to head to a safe zone in Atlanta, where Lori began a sexual relationship with Shane. In a traffic jam, Lori befriended a woman named Carol. Once Rick reunites with his family, Lori is angered by Shane who lied to him about her husband being dead and warns him to stay away from her family. Trivia *Lori Grimes is played by Sarah Wayne Callies. Death In the season 3 episode, "Killer within", the pregnant Lori is attacked by a walker in the prison. Maggie tells her that she needs to have a C-section or her baby will die. Lori decides that this is best and gives her life to ensure that Carl's baby sister, Judith, gets born. Maggie apologizes as she reluctantly cuts her open. Just as Maggie is about to shoot Lori to prevent her from becoming a walker, Carl takes the gun from her and shoots her himself since she is his mother. Gallery Lori_Grime_season_1.png|Lori Grimes in season 1 Lori_Grimes_season_2.jpg|Lori Grimes in season 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1